harry potter and the next great adventure
by alison.laird.161
Summary: Harry potter in his last hours and going through to the spirit world. He then meets dumbledore and gladly passes on to meet his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

IN _a small village near ottery st catchpole there lived a Man called Harry potter. He lay in his bed, his body was frail and decaying And "yet" he was happy. His "children " were only supposed to have stayed a "few hours" and a nurse was to take over. "Ofcourse" that didn't happen. "James potter" had put his foot "down". He had said "my dad looked after us when we were ill now it's "our" turn to pay respect to "his" wishes. Around "four" in the morning "Harry potter" had woken up. He was "105 " and he knew he was coming to the "end" of his life. He had "turned" his head to find his first born "James Sirius potter was lying on the sofa, legs sprayed open, one of his arms "dropped " to the floor and yet his face looked so grief stricken. "Harry" knew it would be hard for his children, after all his "Wife" had passed away only six months previous. Although "James" was the eldest of the children, he knew "albus " was the strongest of the three. It was in know way to do with "physical" strength, but "emotionally". Harry knew that he should "talk" with albus. He knew Lilly was a lot like "ginny" was and that she would probably keep her feelings locked up, until she "couldn't anymore and would eventually breakdown and cry. Harry "always" hated when ginny "cried" And the woman "curled up" on the armchair looked "exactly" like her mother. One of her brothers had " valiantly" tucked a "duvet" over her. His younger son was "right" next to him. "albus potter" was his fathers duplicate, same messy black hair and piercing green eyes and "yet" he was stronger than Harry "ever" was. He "almost" reminded him of "dumbledore". The wisdom of his son "scared" him, sometimes. James on the other hand was "a lot" like his grandfather. He "used"to enjoy a prank or two "when" he was younger, now he's 84 and his "great grandchildren", my great great grandchildren "take care" of that. As I peered around the " lounge" I saw on "my" bedside table an album that I hadn't seen in quite a few years. It was "leather bound" with a binding that had been "magicked" back together so many times. Harry "remembered" quite we'll the day he received this photo album, like it was yesterday. As he tried to use his "wand" to levitate the album, he sighed with frustration. He was told by a healer at "st mungos" that he was to weak to use magic anymore, and that if he did it would " weaken him " even" more. His son "startled" by his fathers movements moved to see what ahead "woken him. "Dad" are you alright? Sorry I must of drifted off. It's "alright" albus, but I wouldn't mind if you handed me "that" album", before I meet your mother. "Please" don't say that dad, I know that "you" want to go and "we" want you to be happy "but" we love you dad. I "know" son, remember what I told you " to the well organised mind, death is but an adventure". these words were "spoken" by "dumbledore". I didn't quite "understand" at first, but I got there in the end. _

**_The boy who lived, dies at age 105 _**

His brother and little sister, "he" had placed an arm round both "James" and "Lilly" and was

mumbling something, what sounded like " he'll get to meet mum now".

**Harry potters pov**

****_I had been "here" 88 years ago and it had never changed. "merlin" why am I always naked in _

_"here"?. As I was dressing into the robes, I was shocked to find my hand wasn't " wrinkled" and _

_as I turned round, a mirror " appeared. I peered at the face of a "young man " around twenty. _

_His face was "young" and his body was in good shape, probably from my auror days ._

_As he was going over his face "one more time", a voice he hadn't heard in over eight decades was _

_coming closer to where Harry was standing. "Harry James potter" how nice it is to meet you at _

_last. Your friends have all "arrived" but, I said I'd stay behind and wait for you. Ginevra said she _

_"wanted"to but the two mr weaslys "may" have pulled a little prank on her. "she" wasn't too _

_impressed, the last time I saw her she was "using" the bat bogey hex on one of her brothers. not_

_quite sure "which" one it is. Molly's in the same situation. harry had "heard" about Molly's twin _

_brother's, he even had Fabian's watch. Harry I am so proud of you, head auror and defense_

_against the dark arts teacher to boot. Are you ready Harry ?. Ready for what professor?. why_

_"Harry" it's time to meet your parents, infact your mother is driving your father crazy at the _

_moment. Why's that?. Well she's been watching you for the past "week" and every little breath _

_you've been missing, she got more and more excited to meet you. Now " Harry" are you"ready"._

_yes professor, I'm ready. To be continued_


	2. Harry

This morning at 3 o'clock, the famous "Harry James potter" died at an old age of a hundred and five. His son's and daughter were with Their father, when he died. most "wizards and witches" knew this wizard as the "boy who lived", but there were some who saw him as a friend. Harry potter had many many friends in his life. But he had two best friends that he trusted with his own life. "Ron weasley" was one of the golden trio and harry's friend, until he "died" fifteen years ago. "Hermione Weasley" nee granger, was the brightest witch in her era. she "died" two months after her husbands death. she in fact had a unknown virus that no healer could cure. Earlier today "we" had a surprise visitor. It was none other Than "James potter the third" Here is what he had to say.

JAMES POTTER 111

Before the "daily profit" starts writing lies about my grandfather, I would like to tell you otherwise.i have a letter "here" written from my own father, explaining what it was like to grow up with a father that's name was Harry potter. As a kid growing up "my father" was always supportive and encouraged Me to take my own path. There were times as a teenager when I did get frustrated,at all the publicity and journalism. Although I loved my father, I sometimes found myself on the "roof" of the house wondering what it would be like to be normal. I was always getting told that I was "like" my grandad. I found this fun in my teenage years, but when I met my "wife to be" that's when it all started. Yes she had red hair and yes we must of looked more like my grandparents. My father had been through all the "good" and"bad" journalism and one thing he told me was, stay grounded and keep your head. He may have been the "saviour of the wizarding world" but to my family and friends, he was just a great dad, uncle, grandad and god-dad and great grandad.

after life

Harry and Dumbledore were waiting for the hogwarts express to arrive, but they didn't need to wait long. As the train came to a hault, out fell a tangled mass of three people Harry knew well. "Oi" Fred get off my legs, that hurts "you idiot". oh "forgoodnesake" why do i hang around with you two. Because you love little ronnikins "here"and... your supposed to be the smartest witch of our time "figure it out" by yourself. Fred get off my legs I'm no piece of furniture you know. Nothings changed then "eh", well it seems not Harry especially young Ron Weasley and miss granger. At that moment three of his friends just stared at him. All at once Ron, hermione and Fred "jumped" to there feet and ran in the direction Harry was standing. Ron was the tallest and his legs long and lanky, managed to almost strangle Harry until Dumbledore flicked his wand And pushed Fred and hermione onto a sturdy old bench before they could greet Harry. "Harry" how are you mate. I'm really sorry about...you know "dying" on you and I think hermione felt worse when she left you. "Ron" don't apologise, I know it was hard on you guys. Hermione and Fred had been sitting on a nearby bench since Dumbledore made them wait for Ron to meet his best friend again. "hey" I totally forgot to mention it to you, but James is now a "great great grandfather to a little boy. What's his name?, let me guess...mm.. James Or... Albus. "Actually" it's Harry and well my great great great grandson has my mums eyes, he's been the fourth boy to have them in forty years.

Please tell me he has ginger hair, I can't bare if you had another duplicate of yourself. I still remember that day on my 50th birthday when I was trying to find you and albus. eventually I found you, I was talking to you about hermione and well you started making sick noises. I was really worried mate, that is until you started laughing and rolling around on the "bloody ground. When I turned around to see what was making you laugh, a duplicate of you was right behind me !. "haha" I remember that, it was albus's Idea to take an ageing potion "but I thought you might see some differences. So I suggested polyjuice potion for the finishing touch, and so it was. It was good catching up mate but "we" need to get going. What.. Where? I haven't seen Fred or hermione yet, they were still sitting trying to get off the chair " but this was Dumbledore's work.

I mean "all of us" mate. Dumbledore had left the two men talking and arrived back to explain about the train. Fred,Ron and hermione come here please!, I am about to send the train on so if you would all please get on. Harry "hurry" there isn't much time to explain. If you would like to "go on" to the afterlife then you can jump on the train "here" with your friends or if you wish to go back then I shall assist you. harry didn't dwell on these options as he stepped on the train. He was going to see his parents and ginny at last after all these years. still he would never get to talk to his children again. why aren't you coming with us professor?. Harry mr weasley will explain I will see you soon, now please get on the train. As Harry jumped on and the train made its way through a mass of white, all he could see of Dumbledore was a pointed hat and his beard. What was Dumbledore talking about "Ron ". Well he's a guide you see, he waits for witches and wizards to come through to the entrance. He assists them them to make the right decisions about death, for instance "you" could of gone back like headless nick but you decided to "go on" like us and your family. Harry was now excited and Ron could obviously see it on his face. Tell me about my parents, have you seen them?. Yeh me and Fred hang around with Sirius and "your" dad quite a bit, I live not far from your parents. As Harry started to look at Ron properly "he was around the same age as Harry now, maybe a year older. The last time he saw Ron, Harry had got a scare at how old and frail he looked. Now he sat In front of Harry with a smile on I his face and hermione round his arm. In fact the " golden trio" looked around the same age they did on their wedding days. As they talked about their life here and all the family they hadn't known after there untimely death, Harry wondered how his family were coping. Harry? Yes hermione what is it. Well...em.. Are you.. Do you. Spit it out hermione what is it?. James found out "four months"ago that he as a type of dragon pox that's incurable. How do you know?, well we have a pensive shaped window that we can watch our family's life's, but only our family. If we were to watch a stranger, it clouds over. Does anyone else know?. Yes "lizzie" and your grandchildren, also Lilly and Albus. And Harry mate before you ask, you were so ill He just couldn't confide in you. The rest of the journey was full of laughs and hugs from various angles, Fred had explained about the train taking on the familiar inferior of the hogwarts express, although it was such a bumpy ride it reminded harry of the night bus. "here we are, Phoenix village.

Ron, hermione and Harry jumped off first and waited for Fred, but he never came. Don't wait for me, Im doing a favour for Dumbledore. Said I've got to help teddy lupin today as Dumbledore wants to wait for James. He said he "might" come later tonight. Okay I'll tell mum and Angelina where you are, when do you think you'll be home?. I don't know yet, might be an hour or two. As they started walking towards Phoenix village, hermione was pointing out which house belonged to which wizard For Harry's amusement."there" that's mad eyes and "oh" there's the new improved burrow. harry was puzzled that they had stopped outside a lovely little cottage. It had ivy crawling down one side and a little path leading up to the door, with a little ricked fence. before Harry could ask who's house this was, a young woman around "nineteen" came out with a broom in one hand and a snitch in the other. She had long red hair and her body was in fine condition, she wore a look of sadness on her face. Hi Ron, hermione how are you today, heard anything from Dumbledore yet?. Well no but we have brought you something. If its another toilet seat from Fred or George, no thanks. it's something much better, come out now potter. Harry jumped out behind hermione and Ron. ginny gave a scream of joy,dropping her broom and snitch in the process and squeezing Harry with all her strength. Harry I missed you "so" much, then she rounded on Harry. Jokingly she said "Why" did it take you so long potter, I was up here hoping it wouldn't take long for you to arrive. Not cottoning on Ron idiotically said to Harry "cut her off before she gets into one of her rants, Before a fight broke out hermione tactfully took Ron's hand and led him away to the burrow.

Ginny led Harry into their home and with time not being a problem,they made there way upstairs to reunite there body's as one. The bedroom was one of "Harry's" favourite places. Not only did he sleep here, but he loved to wake up and see ginny sleeping beside him. Last night felt like a dream to Harry, apart from Fred and George appearing in the middle of the night it was perfect. Just as harry remembered, ginny lay next to him with her fiery red hair splayed over the pillow. Her eyes "still closed" had a pinkish tinge to them and her arms were wrapped around Harry with one hand touching Harry's middle and the other lay on his hip. It was usually Harry that made the breakfast every morning, and so He pried his way out of the covers and ginny's sleeping form and into the bathroom. He'd only started thinking about different clothes and they appeared. A white vest top and a shirt with black shorts, trainers and under wear. He was so shocked when they appeared in his lap that he pulled out his wand and shot up, intending to catch someone. Who he found was somewhat of a surprise, ginny in her night gown laughing at her half- naked husband with his wand out in one hand and holding a pair of socks in the other.

Ginny explained more about the afterlife , during breakfast of egg on toast. Today they were going to meet mrs Weasley for lunch at the Burrow, along with "all" the other weasley's. Including mrs weasley's twin brothers "Fabian and Gideon prewett,told to be worse than Fred and George. But this morning harry and ginny were off to see Harry's parents. Ginny and harry were strolling along the village path, every few minutes they would have to stop to say hello to another old order member. Harry now understood why it was named Phoenix village, all of the village was a part of the order one time or another. As they made their way to the edge of the village, ginny pointed at a similar cottage to ours. Slightly larger and instead of ivy, Lilly's were in bunches of hanging baskets and a broom was leaning against the wall. Three deck chairs were out in the garden and one was occupied, Harry peered over there fence and found a half naked Sirius. "Ah" I did not want to see that gin. What! What did you see?. You look for yourself, he looks about our age. It didn't take Sirius long to remember that voice, he was enjoying the sun and all of a sudden he heard a deep scream and someone laughing. Sirius wasn't one to let things go, he stood up grabbed his wand and ran to the gate entrance. What he saw made his legs weaken and his heart race, Harry potter was peering back at him. With a "shout" of delight, Sirius ran back into the house and went to find Lilly and james. Harry potter was not one to wait around but he was in total shock and so ginny bold and confident,opened the gate with her wand and walked right into the house. What she saw made her cringe with embarrassment. Sirius had the most clothes on,that was saying something. James and Lilly potter had just come down the stairs in nothing but a towel each, they had just been for a shower. They had heard the scream and had run down grabbing the nearest thing to cover themselves up. Luckily ginny had entered first and covered Harry's eyes as well as her's, but it was too late for Sirius who was standing staring at poor harry.

tbc


	3. Meet the parents

James potter was just about to get dressed then Sirius charged in, about to say something until..."Argh who are you and what are you doing here.

prongs you can be such an idiot sometimes, it's your son. Harry could you pry your hands away from your face, lets see those eyes for evidence.

harry had taken out his wand and with a swish of his wand, set the protego spell around himself, ginny and Sirius. "Ginny why did you bring us here, that man doesn't look like my father. Harry calm down, its definatly your father alright. But look he's so young, I know what to do!.

m..mum dd..dad what did I get for my first birthday from sirius?.

James potter gave a chuckle then smiled at Harry, it was a broom. At that moment Harry ran towards his parents, James and Lilly meeting him in the middle. "Harry my son, it's been so long since we were together last. Harry looked down at his mum, trying to remember her face.

She was a lot like Lilly, his daughter. She had red fiery hair with locks flowing down to her back, her eyes were exactly like his own and her smile was contagious. She stood a few inches shorter than Harry but like mrs Weasley, I'm sure she could stand her own.

james had found his glasses and now had them on, looking more like Harry Every second. remember that broom prongs, didn't harry nearly kill your cat Lilly?.

Really Harry?you've never told me this story before!,ginny asked.

It was when Ron, hermione and I were on the run,Harry whispered back.

His parents and Sirius looked like they understood, when he was explaining to ginny about his disappearance.

after many hugs kisses and, back slaps from Sirius they made there way through to the kitchen.

Lets sit down and have a chat, shall we! Lilly cried.

James was levitating a large tray of pumpkin juice in jugs and three glasses of firewhiskey. There was a large treacle tart and some pumpking pasties next to the juice.

The house was small and rustic, it was comfortable and Harry felt he knew the place quite well. He was just about to ask, when his question got answered for him. Yes harry this is a replica of godric's hollow, do you like it?.

I love it dad, but how did you manage to recreate it.

Before James potter could answer, there was a small pop and a shout of "ow James". ginny! Mum stay here please, Sirius can take care of you. Dad can come with me?.

James potter gave a huge smile towards his son, Ofcourse I will Harry.

Eh no way I'm not staying Harry, your my Godson, Lilly! Look after ginny okay.

Excuse me i'm a Weasley and I Will not be looked after "Harry James potter", don't mess with me. they all heard another pop and all of them ran out, with there wands alight.

what they found shocked them all, especially Harry and ginny.

Dumbledore was standing over two young men,one was raven haired with hazel eyes. The other was Fred Weasley, trying to repel the spells the raven haired man was shooting at him.

Fred was doing well but not nearly as good as the other wizard. The hazel eyed wizard was shooting unknown spells with speed and precision. Harry! You need to stop our son.

ginny was shaking Harry, but all he could do is stare. That's your son?, he looks just like prongs ; Sirius piped up.

I know they could be twins, he's amazing Harry,Lilly whispered.

I had to do something to stop it, it was my son and my brother in law. i drew my wand and shouted "protego". In that moment both wizards stared at me for a moment, my son looked at me bewildered. i cast the disarming spell, catching his wand in one hand and my own in the other.

"James Sirius potter why are you fighting with your uncle?,ginny screamed. James almost gave in and ran to his parents, but his auror instincts kicked in.

Just like Harry isn't he padfoot, must be the potter genes eh!.

harry let out a snort of laughter,he's exactly like you dad, in every way apart from one.

What would that be Harry? i'm perfect in every way, right Lilly?

"potter Lilly shouted, Harry and the two James's cringed a little' wondering what they had done. what lilly didn't know was that Harry had inherited his mother's fiery temper and was immune to her shouting,in fact so was albus potter.

harry smiled, walking forward and handed his son back his wand, you might be needing this.

Harry returned back to where ginny was standing, slipping his hand round her waist before asking his mother why she was shouting.

Lilly whispered in Harry's ear, I just like to make sure that sparks still there and she walked over to her husband' giving him a little kiss, which James made into a full blown snogging session as Ron would've said.

Harry let out a small gagging noise and went to talk to his son, leaving ginny alone with Sirius.

James had finally gone round everyone, he was hugging ginny when Sirius piped up; stop hogging my great godson ginny!.

James surprised at seeing the real Sirius black, stepped away from his mother and walked over to one of the maraurders. After only seeing pictures of this wizard' he did what any jokester Would do. in true maurarder style "flicked his wand and Sirius was hanging upside down.

He then started laughing and caught sirius's wand as it fell out his robe pocket.

Everyone apart from the two potter woman were laughing at Sirius, who didn't even have the chance to reflect the spell.

"james potter, stop laughing right now; Lilly screamed, what have I Told you.. Oh I give up and Lilly potter started laughing.

"James Sirius potter your wand is not a toy, put sirius down now!. ginny was trying not to laugh at what she was seeing, sirius was dangling upside trying to grab a piece of treacle tart.

Oh haha, prongslet ?would you mind letting me down now, I want some of that treacle tart before your evil son gets to them first.

is he calling me evil dad? And I actually prefer pastries to that tart, eh dad!. Maybe we should keep him up a bit longer, you know you could probably eat that tart all by yourself.

Your right! Why I might just have a little piece right now, would like a bit Sirius?

no way son, Im having this part' holding up half of the treacle tart and pouring himself some pumpkin juice into one of the glasses.

"Liberacoprpus ginny shouted,with a flash of light'Sirius fell to the ground with a thump and a groan of displeasure.

i remember all the stories you and mum told me, albus and Lilly when we were young. your famous in the maraurders circle But I was pretty popular too.

Before Sirius could stand up, Fred weasley had barged in followed by mr and mrs Weasley.

Following them were Remus and tonks lupin, Neville longbottom and harry's two best friends.


End file.
